


Handle with Care (Sanders Sides)

by Randomhowlter



Series: Sanders Sides Microfics [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: It's been a rough week, and Logan needs a break.





	Handle with Care (Sanders Sides)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, gals, and non-binary pals! So this is my first (on my own) attempt at smut. It's nothing kinky, very vanilla, and it's very fluffy, because of course, I can't bring myself to get right into it lol. It's not all that graphic (at least compared to smuts I've read), though there is still explicit imagery. It's pretty short, but I hope you enjoy :) Let me know what I can improve, or what I definitely did right, in case I ever choose to write more.
> 
> Thanks everyone!  
> -Reyna

It had been an incredibly stressful week for Logan. The other sides had been particularly extreme for whatever reason. Roman was pedalling out fantastical ideas faster than Logan could process, and Virgil was pulling hard in the negative direction to balance him out. Patton was unendingly optimistic, trying to simultaneously encourage Roman and Virgil, often contradicting himself. Logan had spent the entire week trying to maintain some semblance of order and pragmatism, without much success.

He needed a break, and thankfully, he and Patton had a quiet night planned.

He put the movie on, and sighed as he settled beside Patton on the bed. Patton adjusted and Logan leaned into him gratefully.

Not long into the movie, Logan felt Patton begin to stroke his thigh. He ignored it, but the hand began to wander. “Patton…” he sighed.

“Yes, love?” he replied, not ceasing his teasing movements.

“I can’t...I don’t want to...take...” _...control_ , he finished in his head.

Patton paused, seeming to read his thoughts. He turned to face him, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “Then I will. Let me take care of you for once.”

Logan hesitated. He usually topped, he usually relished being in control, especially as much as Patton loved being controlled. He had no energy to do that tonight, but Patton was offering to. And he really could use the stress relief…

He nodded, and Patton smiled reassuringly, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. As he pulled away, he murmured, “If you want to stop at any point, just tell me.” Logan nodded again, offering a small smile.

Patton kissed him again, sliding his hands under his shirt, pushing it up slightly, then pausing. “May I?”

Logan nodded breathlessly, pulling away long enough for Patton to remove both their shirts, then reconnecting their lips immediately.

Patton pushed him back slowly so he was lying down, giving him a final kiss before trailing kisses and bites on his neck and down his chest, leaving marks, eliciting a shudder from Logan. He moaned softly, feeling his dick twitch at the small nips.

Patton undid the button on his trousers, pausing with a quick “Is this ok?” and waiting for the nod before pulling them off. His boxers soon followed, and Logan suddenly felt very exposed. He blushed, not sure why he was suddenly self-conscious. Patton had seem him naked several times before, it made no logical sense for him to feel like this.

His thoughts disbanded, though, as Patton took his own remaining clothes off, revealing his hard cock, and retrieved the lube from the desk drawer. Squirting a generous amount on his fingers, he rubbed them together to spread it quickly, before placing a finger at Logan’s entrance.

Here, he paused again, looking up at Logan for confirmation to continue. This was met with a nod. Slowly, he pushed his finger into Logan, leaning up to kiss him as he did so to distract from the strange feeling.

He worked his finger in and out of Logan, before adding another, scissoring them gently. Logan let out a quiet groan at the stimulation. Patton moved slowly, conscious of the fact that Logan was rarely the one being penetrated, and for this, Logan was grateful. He added the third finger soon after, stretching his lover sufficiently and removing his hand.

Logan whined at the loss, but bit his lip, gasping, as Patton pushed into him slowly, until their hips were flush against each other. Patton stopped, his slightly heavy breathing mirroring Logan’s, and they stayed like that for a few moments, simply feeling each other.

Then Patton began to move, slowly at first, then faster, gradually setting up a rhythm. Logan nearly screamed as a slight change in angle brought an entirely new, sharper sensation. “M-more, please!” he managed to gasp out, and Patton complied, moaning as he moved, hitting that spot so perfectly, it nearly brought tears to Logan’s eyes.

It was all so different than what he was used to, so much different, but...Patton was taking care of him, such good care. For once, he didn’t have to be in control, for once, someone else was taking over, and he didn’t have to worry about the consequences. For once, he could just relax as someone else took the lead.

His orgasm, along with this revelation, hit him hard. His vision went white, and the feelings that moved through his skin were heavenly, until they were too much.

When it had passed, his stomach and chest were streaked with his cum, while Patton had cum inside of him, and he relished that feeling of being full of his lover’s release. When Patton had pulled out carefully, nearly dizzying him with the overstimulation, and looked up at him in alarm and worry, was when Logan realized he was crying.

They had been silent tears before he noticed them, but then he couldn’t hold back a sob. Patton was beside him in an instant, cupping his face in his hands. “Oh no, oh no, did I hurt you?”

Logan sobbed again, trying to shake his head. The emotional release had been much more intense than the physical one, but oh, how he had needed it.

“N-no, P-Patton, wa-wasn’t you…” he mumbled in between gasps for breath.

“Hey, come here,” Patton murmured, pulling Logan to his chest. He rubbed gentle circles into his back, continuing, “Let it all out, baby. I’m right here.”

Logan hiccupped slightly as his heaving breaths subsided. He pulled away a little from Patton, who wiped his remaining tears away. “It really has been a rough week for you, love…”

Logan looked away, nodding slightly, though he didn’t elaborate. Emotions were not his strong suit of understanding. Patton sighed, “I guess you really needed that...someone to take care of you…”

Logan breathed deep, smiling, and looked again at Patton. “Perhaps I should let you top more often.”


End file.
